


Fade to Grey

by MemoryThief



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryThief/pseuds/MemoryThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liluuna Møller only wants freedom from her past tormenter, a full sense of freedom she's never had a taste of before. However, she underestimates the situation, leaving only her lover to come and save her. Though as it turns out, he's too late. Romania/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote with me bae Greenland, or Liluuna. A simple fight between her and Mathias. I plan on doing more for it though, I already have a few additions for pre and post this, but yeah..
> 
> And yes, the song is freaking Numa Numa….it just…it fit, okay? And it has meaning from an old RP...

Hell.

That one word would describe the current situation for Liluuna Ivara Møller. The blonde Nord woman stood outside in the calf high snow that was stained crimson from the blood and wounds that littered her body. Cuts and bruises, gashes and various wounds, adorned her body and the dark red liquid seeped out to stain her clothes and drip into the white snow. Blood matted her hair and dripped down her face past flickering red eyes. Her face twisted into a snarl only to reveal chipped fangs past split bloody lips. Her chest heaved with each breath she took and each inhalation was uneven to match that of her barely beating heart.

Just like every fight with Mathias Køhler in the past, she was losing. But her determination not to lose again kept her going. Ever since she was young and nothing more than a slave, she had been beaten and abused, now she was sick of it. After so long, she would finally strike back, but her plan was going to get her killed. She wouldn’t last much longer, and she knew it. She had to act fast and land a strike or she’d be done for, that was the last thing that she could let happen. She had sworn to herself she’d keep her promise to the man she loved; she’d be alright and would win. If there was one thing she wanted, it was to live for the rest of her life with her Romanian lover, and continue her family with him.

'If this keeps up, he’s going to slaughter me... I have to rethink this. One of the original three Nords along with Lukas and Berwald…he’s used that axe for everything, so it’s easy for him to use against me…but he lacks magic, maybe that’s my advantage? If not, it’s the only thing I have left, then I can win and go home…and Fane will be waiting for me. They all will…and I will be free, right? Mathias…this is the end…' 

“Given up yet? Do I win again?” Mathias grinned from where he stood only a few yards away from her, axe in hand. The Dane tapped his leather gloved fingers against the bloody handle and the Greenlandic woman growled lowly. He had barely a scratch on him from hours of fighting, his long black coat still intact, and his tie still in place. Even the small hat that hung crooked on his spiked blonde hair still sat perfectly on his head. His blue eyes still sparked with amusement, though boredom began to flicker through.

“Over my dead body!” she spat, blood splattering from her lips. “You’ve won for years, Mathias! It’s over, I’m sick of losing to you!” her fingers curled and she narrowed her eyes as electricity sparked from her fingertips. “IT’S OVER!” she howled and pulled herself together, ignoring the pain, and ran at him. Her objective, to grab his weapon.

“Then die.”

Mathias dodged of the way as Liluuna’s fingers just barely grasped at the axe, bringing the handle of it to hit her squarely across the back. She jerked back, blood leaving her lips again as she coughed. Liluuna spun on her heels and growled again, rushing at him as her hands sparked once more with white energy. Grabbing his wrist, she attempted to shock him, only to be pushed off and receive a boot to the small of her back.

Liluuna fell to her hands and knees, gasping for breath as she coughed again, crimson eyes wide in pain. Mathias brought his foot onto her torso as hard as he could, hearing a small crack under the weight. He grinned and raised the axe, about to bring it down on her skull for the final blow before he was tackled to the ground by a strawberry blonde man adorned in an old pristine Romanian uniform.

“MATHIAS KØHLER!!!!” was the only thing he heard as he hit the ground, snow flying up around him and the smaller man whom had tackled him. The axe was discarded and ruby eyes starred him in the face, a low feral growl coming from the man who pinned him down. “What the hell do you think you’re doing to her!? I told you, if you touch her I’ll kill you!”

“Hej Fane~” the Dane simply grinned up at him. “Ja, you did say that, but she needed put back in her place, so I thought I’d teach it to her.” another low growl from the other man as a fist slammed into Mathias’ face, easily breaking his nose as dark red liquid gushed out.

“I. Told. You. Don’t. EVER. Touch. Her!” Fane hissed, revealing his own fangs and pushing his knee into the Dane’s stomach. Each word earned Mathias a fist connecting to his face. The Viking simply laughed before pushing the vampire off of himself, brushing off the snow as he pushed himself up. His tongue ran over his lip, licking the blood that dripped down from his broken nose as he quickly retrieved his axe.

By the time Mathias had gotten his weapon, Fane had already jumped to his feet and pulled a small dagger from the inside of his jacket. The Dane laughed again, spinning the large viking axe before charging. The smaller Romanian slipped out of the way easily, running the edge of his blade up and cutting one of Mathias’ arms as he moved. He whirled around and plunged the knife into the other’s back, growling again and pulling it out.

Mathias shrieked out in pain but flipped around quickly, attempting to hit the vampire but failing to land any extensive blows. He snapped something in Danish and glared, only to be met with another blade in the back, running this time through his heart.

The Viking shrieked out in pain again before he was kicked forward. A snarl fell from the Romanian man’s lips as he slammed his boot down onto the handle of his dagger to drive it further in and cutting up, making sure the blow was more than enough to be fatal. With that, Fane turned and hurried over to the injured woman who had managed to push herself up and watch the scene playing out. She blinked owleyed, leaning on her shattered arm and gasped for breath before she finally collapsed into the snow again.

“L-Luuna...” the vampire managed, kneeling down next to her and trying to pull her up into his arms. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she winced, softly whimpering.

“H-he-hej...sorry I got hurt...broke my p-promise...d-di-didn’t I?” she gave a strained smile but he shook his head and held her close to him, while trying not to cause her too much pain.

“Hush, because you’ll get better and you’ll be fine, da? Promise me that and keep your word on that much, alright draga? Please...? If anyone broke their promise, it was me…I didn’t protect you….” he murmured to her, she stifled a laughed which turned into a cough, trying to curl up against his chest.

“You know as well as I do, it won’t help…and you did your best...but...can you sing to me...? Pretty please..?” she begged softly before beginning herself. “Every word of love I use to say, now I paint it every day...”

“When you leave my colors fade to grey. Hey little lover stay or all my colors will fade away. Every word of love I used to say, now I paint them every day,” he continued softly for her, trying to keep himself from crying, though tears gathered at the edge of his eyes and his voice began to waver. “I sold my strings, my song, my dreams and bought some paints to match the colors of my love...hello, hello, it’s me again, Picasso. I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall....”

“I…love you....Fane....” she smiled gently and let her eyes drift close, her breathing slowing until it finally stopped completely, her fingers curled around the fabric of his maroon uniform jacket. He held her close and buried his face in her platinum hair, finally letting himself sob. His shoulders shook, his voice soft as he spoke, tears streaming from his eyes.

“And I you, Liluuna...I love you so much....” Dammit, I’m sorry….I couldn’t save you…I broke my promise and I failed….our life…our life together, the ideals and the plans…what do I tell the others? Any of them…draga I-I’m sorry…but rest…you deserve some peace, my angel. I’ll carry on…I’ll carry on for you…Luuna I love you…

....when you leave my colors fade to grey.....hey little lover stay or all my colors will fade away....


End file.
